The Tournament of Honor
by liddlekiwi
Summary: It is the year 2022 and two students from each Hogwarts house will be randomly selected to take part in the brand new 'Tournament of Honor', which pits twenty-four students from various schools against each other in a "harmless battle of wits and physical skill". But will this Tournament be as "harmless" as indicated? (Does not feature any Hunger Games characters.) Please R&R.
1. An Introduction, of Sorts

The Tournament of Honor

It is the year 2022 and two students from each Hogwarts house will be randomly selected to participate in the newly founded 'Tournament of Honor', which pits twenty-four students from various schools against each other in a "**harmless** battle of wits and physical skill"... But will this Tournament be as "harmless" as indicated? (Based on an idea I had for merging a Hunger Games type scenario into the HP universe.)

Disclaimer: Do we even need disclaimers? Clearly I don't own anything that's copyrighted.

* * *

It was spring on the grounds of Hogwarts, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. In just a few moments there was to be a "very important announcement" regarding a brand new wizarding tournament for the students to participate in. It was rumored to be a replacement for the now defunct 'Triwizard Tournament' that had caused the death of a Hufflepuff student many years ago.

Apparently this **new** tournament was supposed to be bigger and better, and yet also safer, more secure, and easier to participate in. Advanced magical technology, as well as some useful muggle inventions, were supposedly being implemented into this brand-new, exhilarating competition.

Everyone was buzzing, eager to find out how to participate.

Everyone _except_ a nervous, sixteen-year-old boy named Albus Severus Potter.

"What if _I_ have to participate?" He asked anxiously to his older brother, James, as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

"Calm down, prat. It's probably one of those things where you have to enter your name to be picked."

"But...but what if it's not? What if _everyone_ is down to be picked and I end up being drawn to represent Gryffindor?!" He said, his deep emerald eyes filled with distress.

"Albus. You're being ridiculous." Sighed James. He loved his little brother, but Albus annoyed him to no end sometimes. He was a catastrophic thinker. He got anxiety over _everything._ It was a miracle to James that the poor boy had even been sorted into Gryffindor. Where was his courage? His bravery? His thirst for adventure? Everyone else was so excited for this tournament except _his _little brother.

"I'm sorry..." Mumbled Al, a bit embarrassed by his outburst, "I'm just not sure I'd do a good job representing our house...I don't like competitions or tests...you know that..." The sixth year put his hands in the pockets of his robes and began fiddling with the loose threads inside. He was a handsome looking boy with an innocent face. He had dark, black hair that stuck out in all directions, beautiful green eyes, and slightly tanned skin from playing Quidditch all the time.

Suddenly, a glint of almost-white hair caught his eye and he began to experience the all-too-familiar sensation that he was going to pass out.

A beautiful fifth year girl with a pale complexion and platinum blonde hair was walking up ahead of him. He stared at her all too often, mesmerized by her every feature. Her dainty nose and chin. Her rosy lips. The soft glow of pink around her cheeks. But mainly he was entranced by her eyes. Her beautiful, light-gray eyes. They were brilliant. They shimmered like raindrops falling while the sun is still out. He could get lost in them if given the chance. But he was sure he'd never get the chance...

Why?

Well, because _she_ was a Malfoy. And _he_ was a Potter. And if their paths ever crossed in that way he was sure the whole universe would implode. His father would have a fatal heart-attack and it would be all _his_ fault for falling for that radiantly stunning Slytherin girl.

It was a shame that their families disliked each other so completely. He had been aware of it ever since he was a little boy. His Uncle Ron would talk about the Malfoy family as if they were the lowest form of life on the planet. And then his Aunt Hermione would chime in that it was stupid to hold a grudge and that "we all need to get along". ...But no one ever seemed to agree with her on that subject.

Albus' father, Harry, still had a deep-rooted anger towards Mr. Draco Malfoy, even though he had done his best to let it go. They were civil with one another when in public, and though it was true that Albus had never heard his father say anything _horrible_ about the Malfoy family, it was quite obvious that he didn't fancy them either.

And so Albus was, to put it bluntly, screwed. Because he was in love with the one girl that he didn't have a shot in the dark with, and he couldn't even bring himself to admit it aloud.

"Hurry up, Al." Said James, "I want to get in there before the announcement is over."

Albus merely rolled his eyes at his brother and picked up the pace, keeping an eye on the lovely young lady ahead of him.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with what felt like tangible electricity. Lyra Malfoy sat down at the Slytherin table, right next to her brother, beyond excited to hear about the new competition. Her brother, Scorpius, looked down at her, a knowing smile on his lips.

"So, I wonder if either of _us_ will be participating in this event?" He said, with a cock of his brow. He was a proud sixth year student with a pale, pointed face, platinum blonde hair, and steely gray eyes just like hers.

"I hope so. It would be an honor representing our house." She replied, grinning.

"I agree." He grinned back.

Ambitious, motivated, and extremely intelligent were just a few of the words appropriate for describing the Malfoy siblings.

They were loners, sticking mainly to each other. Best friends. Allies. Partners in crime.

Several of their Slytherin housemates wanted nothing to do with them, because these few had been taught to consider them "bad bloods". Traitors. Unfit for association because of the mistakes of their families.

The war had ended over two decades ago but hatred runs deep and is not easily forgotten. Wounds are not easily healed. And malice is not easily replaced with benevolence.

This was something they had learned early on.

Even now a few of their housemates were glaring at them. Specifically, Vinnie Goyle. He was a big, brooding character with a lower IQ. His father and their father had been good friends at one point in time, but the war changed everything...

"You lot planning on representing Slytherin?" Vinnie spat at them, "Or are you gonna let some _respectable_ witches and wizards do that?"

"I hope you're not referring to yourself." Said Scorpius.

"You sodding prick."

"Unintelligible log."

"What'd you call me?" Vinnie was standing now, wand in hand. He had a _very_ short fuse, and Scorpius loved to light it.

"Now, now children. Let's be seated." Came the voice of Professor Longbottom, who was walking by the Slytherin table. "Everyone calm down, Headmaster Durgis is about to begin."

Vinnie gave the herbology professor a look of loathing before reluctantly taking his seat.

As if on cue, Headmaster Winchester Durgis approached the podium at the head of the Great Hall.

"Good afternoon, children." He began briskly in a deep voice, "I'm sure you all know why we're meeting here today."

A ripple of excitement went through the crowd.

"Yes, yes," he continued gruffly, "we are here today to discuss the much anticipated Tournament of Honor." Reaching into his robes he pulled out some very important looking documents. "I have received some very interesting letters from the Ministry of Magic outlining the tournament's purpose and rules which I shall read for you today. The first letter is a foreword, which I will read aloud for you now."

He adjusted his glasses and peered down at the letters in his hands. Picking the first one, he began to read in a very serious tone:

"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the tragedy that rocked our land. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained.

And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won.

We have risen up from the ashes and a new era has been born.

But freedom has a cost. When the evil doers were defeated, we swore as a people we would never know this horror again.

And so it has been decreed, that each year in remembrance of this war, a selection of Magical Academies shall offer up in tribute, several young men and women, between the ages of twelve and seventeen, to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in glory, will serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness.

_This_ is how we remember our past. _This_ is how we safeguard our future."

There was complete silence in the audience. The Headmaster moved on to the next piece of parchment:

"To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

The Ministry of Magic welcomes you to participate in the first annual Tournament of Honor. As the first tournament of it's kind, it will pit twenty-four students against each other in a _harmless_ battle of wits and physical skill.

It is meant to _remind_ us of the war we have endured. To _never _forget the suffering that took place.

In honor of the muggles and muggle-borns who's lives were destroyed and forgotten, this tournament will be **non-magical** in nature."

At this a murmur of concern made it's way through the room.

"To win the competition you must use pure logic and/or physical prowess. **Every** student between the ages of twelve and seventeen shall have their name entered into the drawing _once_. One week from today, a live 'reaping' ceremony shall be held and broadcast, and the contestants shall be randomly drawn from the pot.

For the first year of this tournament we have only three schools participating. In order to reach the required number of student participants, your school must offer up four males and four females.

Regards,

Holcomb Mattherton

Minister of Magic"

The students looked a bit shocked at the revelation that this would be a non-magical event. They were also concerned by the fact that it would not be voluntary. Suddenly, not as many people wanted to participate.

"Now, I'm sure you all have many questions. So let me begin by informing you of additional details I have come to obtain." Spoke the Headmaster, "First, your teachers and I have decided that one boy and one girl from each house shall be "reaped". We have also been informed that all eight of the lucky competitors will be transported to an unknown location where they will be taught physical combat and non-magical survival skills."

"Is this competition_ deadly_?" Shouted a particularly concerned Hufflepuff student.

Headmaster Durgis was a bit annoyed by the interruption.

"No. If any of you were paying attention," He gave a stern look to the student, "You will note that the letter said it is a _harmless_ competition. It is meant to push you to your limits, but according to the Ministry, anyone who's life is threatened shall be saved from harm."

At that, a small sigh of relief was released across the room.

"Keep in mind that I do not have all the information yet." Continued the Headmaster, "More information will be released to us over this coming week before the reaping ceremony. Until then, you are dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The students continued to buzz about the new information they had just received. Would they be fighting one another? If so, would they be using fake weapons? How would their lives be threatened? Was this to be similar to the Triwizard Tournament in some way? Where was the competition to be held? What other schools were participating?

So many questions. And everyone was handling the news differently.

Albus was terrified.

Lyra was thrilled.

These two were on paths that were destined to cross. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

A/N: It's been a looong time since I've written a fanfiction. I've been wanting to merge these two fandoms in my own way for quite some time and finally couldn't resist. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm planning on continuing the story. Reviews are very welcome. :)

P.S. - The competition **is** deadly. Oh dear, oh dear...


	2. Ministry Information

"Don't you think that was rather..._strange_?" Said Albus to his brother as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you mean?" Replied James.

"The fact that the competition is going to be some sort of battle? I don't know...it sounds...strange. "Remembering the war" and all that rubbish? Doesn't it just sound like an odd excuse for a tournament?"

"...I don't know... It seems like it's supposed to be a tribute to those that died. Don't you think?"

"I don't know... I haven't got the best feeling about it."

"You worry too much." Said James, "Way too much."

They reached Gryffindor Tower, gave the password, and entered the common room, which was teaming with life. All the students had packed themselves in to chatter about the letters.

"How can it _not_ be a deadly competition? Like the Triwizard Tournament?" Said Rose Weasley to her friends.

"I've no idea. It seems ludicrous." Replied a girl named Levi.

James and Albus approached their cousin and her friends.

"They **must **have a way to do it." Said James, "They wouldn't put the students in danger, _especially_ if students as young as twelve are up to be picked."

Rose contemplated this. She was a _very_ intelligent girl with curly, auburn hair, chocolate eyes, and pale, freckled skin. She always seemed to have some sort of reading material with her.

"I just hope the Ministry knows what it's doing." She said, doubtfully. "I've been reading up on the old Triwizard Tournament. **What. A. Disaster.** I don't know how they're _possibly_ going to make this new tournament any safer." She flipped through some pages in the large book on her lap.

Albus had taken a seat near her and felt a lump forming in his throat. At least he wasn't the only one who had reservations.

"Who do you think will get picked from our house?" Piped up his little sister Lily.

"I hope I do." Said James, proudly. He had puffed out his chest as though he were someone important.

"You would." Said Rose, rolling her eyes.

The thought of James competeing in some death-defying tournament made Albus' skin crawl. He didn't want to continue this conversation.

"I think I'm going to send an owl to mum and dad." He said abruptly.

And with that he jumped out of his seat and made his way towards the boy's dormitories, leaving his friends a bit confused.

"Don't worry about him." Said James, "He's got anxiety over the whole bit. It's absurd."

"You need to be more understanding of him." Scolded Rose, "You know he's more sensitive to things than you are."

"Yeah? Well he needs to grow up."

* * *

Once in his room, Albus felt a bit better. He just _knew _that getting some reassurance from his parents would make him feel better. His father, who worked as an Auror, might even have some inside information about the whole mess. He picked out a piece of parchment and a quill and carefully began to write:

Dear Mum & Dad,

I have some very interesting news to share. Today at school there was an announcement about a new competition. It's called The Tournament of Honor. Have you heard of it yet? It's supposed to be completely non-magical in nature.

What if I get picked to participate?

I'm a little concerned.

I was just wondering if dad has heard anything of it at the Ministry?

Please write me soon.

Everything else is well.

I love you,

Albus

He felt bad for writing such a hasty letter. But he knew his mother would understand. Or at least he hoped she would.

* * *

Over the next few days, even more news had been given to the students about the event.

It would be a live, broadcasted event for all who wished to see it. There would be large, outdoor streamings in the various town squares _or,_ for those who could spare the money, a magical device could be brought into the home for on-demand viewing.

"They sure are making a huge deal out of this thing..." James had said when he found that bit out.

The students _would_ be fighting. With _real _weapons. They would be playing for the honor of Victor inside of an environmental "arena" where there would be **real** challenges such as finding food, water, and braving the elements.

The object of the game would be to "kill" the other competitors, either directly or indirectly.

According to the Ministry Officials there would be no actual deaths.

If you were hit by a weapon you would feel no pain. Instead you would be instantly transported to the Ministry itself, completely unharmed, and out of the game.

Many of the students and staff were buying it, but Albus had a knot in his stomach. _It didn't make sense. It didn't make ANY sense._

'If you're stabbed through the heart with a sword,' he thought, 'how are you not dead _immediately_?'

He finally got a letter back from his parents. Which didn't do anything to calm his nerves...

It read:

Dear Albus,

It's so nice to hear from you!

We _have_ heard of this Tournament. It sounds very exciting doesn't it? They've been very secretive with it in the Ministry. It's supposed to add to the excitement of the debut.

Don't worry too much, sweetheart. Everything will be just fine. Try to stay as calm as you can. You're worrying for nothing.

Also, tell you brother and sister that we'd love to hear from _them_ once in a while. It's as if they've forgotten how to use a quill!

Your father and I love you very, **very** much, Albus.

Hugs & Kisses,

Mum

Didn't she get how crazy this all sounded? Didn't anyone understand how odd it was? It seemed as though no one thought the Ministry could make a mistake. But Albus was not convinced that the Ministry was infallable.


	3. The Reaping

Thanks for the reviews. Let's me know you're enjoying it. :)

* * *

Reaping day had come all too quickly. It was about six in the morning and Lyra was wide awake under her covers.

'I wonder who will be picked?' She thought, 'I wonder if _I'll_ be picked?'

The thought made her nervous and giddy at the same time.

She had a lot of love for her house and was very proud of who she was. She knew not everyone liked the Malfoys. In fact, she had been bullied by a few students for having her last name. But she wore it as a badge of honor.

She remembered when she was a little girl. She, her parents, and her brother had made a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies for Scorpius' first year. It was the first time she had ever been anywhere with a lot of people she didn't know.

She was used to her parent's friends and their children. She was _not_ used to the people in Diagon Alley who stopped and stared at her father as they walked by.

She noticed people whispering about them.

It confused her.

She remembered her brother's first day of school. She had stayed home with their nanny because she didn't want to go to the train station and be watched by everyone. It annoyed her. It upset her. She would never admit it, but it made her cry. She would never cry in front of **anyone**. Except, maybe, Scorpius. But that would take a lot.

Her own first day of school had been nerve-wracking. She had stuck to her brother like glue.

They boarded the train together. Sat in the same compartment together. Ate together. Took a nap together. _Never left the other's side_.

When they had finally arrived at Hogwarts, and the first years were separated from the older students, she didn't know what to do with herself. She felt like she stuck out of the crowd with her white-blonde hair and pale skin. She sort of just stayed to the back of the group, observing her classmates in a calculating manner. At only eleven-years-old, she had been quite suspicious of others. She still was.

When they had filed into the Great Hall, she remembered being awed by the enormity of the room. How the candles above flickered against the enchanted ceiling. Her big, gray eyes had followed one candle, in particular, wondering what spell kept it suspended.

Taking a seat, near the front, with all the other first years, Lyra had waited to be sorted. She knew she'd be in Slytherin. And she _wanted _to be.

She remembered the moment when her name was called. She'd slowly stood up, making her way towards the stool. Her mouth had been dry, and she could feel everyone staring at her.

For whatever reason, her eyes had flitted towards the Gryffindor table and immediately locked onto another pair. An emerald green pair. The boy they belonged to blushed, but didn't break the gaze. She didn't know who he was, but she'd felt her own cheeks heat up and immediately broke contact.

Sitting upon the stool, the teacher had placed the sorting hat upon her head. Before it had even completely settled onto her platinum blonde hair it had bellowed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

She'd smiled, proudly. Getting off the stool, her eyes couldn't help but find their way back to the Gryffindor table. She met the green eyes again, briefly. She couldn't help but notice a look of disappointment within them.

Brushing this off, she made her way to the Slytherin table, where she sat down next to her brother. He had looked down at her, pride enveloping every inch of his then twelve-year-old face. She had grinned back. Her eyes, as if having a mind of their own, once again glanced across the room. Gray eyes met emerald. She blushed.

Later on she had asked her brother about the dark-haired, green-eyed boy at the Gryffindor table. He had told her that the boy's name was Albus Potter. He shared classes with him, as they were in the same year.

"Is he nice?" She had asked.

"I don't know." Replied Scorpius, "We don't talk much. His cousin is more talkative than he is. She's a bit of a know-it-all...Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering." She said, pink tinging her small cheeks.

As she and Scorpius grew older, they learned that Malfoys do not mix with Potters and Weasleys. That Slytherins do not mix with Gryffindors. That they were _purebloods,_ and that not many wizards could boast as much.

Their father, Draco, had made _some_ changes after the war, but largely he remained the same. He was still proud, still a bit pompous. He still held onto some of the pureblood views that he'd been taught in his youth. He had done his best to mend the Malfoy name and image. His wife, Astoria, had done a brilliant job networking with the other pureblood families in their area. They were not bad people. Draco had made peace with his anger towards Harry Potter. He knew that Harry had saved the Wizarding world, and had also saved Draco's own life more times than he wanted to admit. He had no resentment towards Harry or his family, but he also didn't want his children buddying up with theirs.

He had never said anything completely _unkind_ about the Potters or Weasleys. Instead, Draco had made it clear to his children that these families looked down on _them_. It was true, but Draco embellished it. He made them sound pompous, ignorant, _stupid_.

And so, Scorpius and Lyra believed their father and never made _any_ friendly moves towards their Gryffindor classmates. Lyra assumed these children didn't like her. But once in a while she would dream about that green-eyed boy.

Pondering these things, Lyra was interrupted by one of her roommates.

"You awake, too?" Asked Vixen Zabini. She was a mocha skinned, slim girl, with a stunning face, and mahogany eyes.

"I've barely slept all night. I'm too excited." Replied Lyra.

"Me too."

They lay in silence, both thinking about the tournament at hand.

* * *

As the morning went on, The Great Hall began filling with people. The ceremony was about to begin, and students were either nervous, terrified, excited, or a mixture of all three.

Albus, Rose, and James all entered together. Everything looked a bit different. There were recording devices situated all around the room. The house tables and benches had been removed as well as the staff table. At the head of the room was a grand stage. On it stood the Headmaster's podium and a large, smoking cauldron. To the sides of the room there were a few rows of benches lined up, as if for an audience, but the students were not allowed to sit there.

Students were being grouped together by house and situated from oldest to youngest, with oldest in the back and youngest in the front. Everyone was facing the podium.

Albus was led to his position by a random professor, and Rose was situated a few students down from him. He was incredibly anxious.

There was only one more thing that could make him more anxious than he already was.

His parents.

As all the students were being situated, the double doors to the Great Hall opened and _every single parent_ entered the Great Hall.

"What in the world?" Shouted James from a few rows behind Albus. Many students started murmuring uncomfortably at this turn of events.

The parents made their way to the side of the room and took seats on the benches. Harry caught both his sons' eyes and smiled warmly at them. Albus felt embarrassed and stared at the Headmaster's podium, intensely.

Headmaster Durgis approached the podium.

"Welcome, everyone." He began. The noise in the room began to fade. He continued, "Thank you for your attention. I know you're all excited for today's events!

I am pleased to announce to you that the Tournament of Honor is poised to begin! And today is the reaping ceremony. The first step towards this incredible opportunity."

A round of applause broke out.

"Yes, yes," said the Headmaster, waving his hands to silence the crowd, "I am excited as well. As I'm sure you've noticed, your parents have been invited to this very special ceremony to share in the honor of this event.

In a moment I will be inviting up one of our esteemed Ministry Officials to begin the ceremony, but first, some important information:

If your name is called, that means you have been chosen to participate. Participation is mandatory, you may **not** back out.

When your name is called, you must make your way up to the podium and take your place next to _me_." He motioned to his left, "After the ceremony you may say farewell to your friends and parents. Then, the eight of you will be taken by portkey to a special facility where you will spend two weeks in training. It is there that you will meet the other students from the other schools.

The other schools participating in this prestigious event are the ever brilliant 'Academy of Magical Arts' and our esteemed allies at 'Durmstrang Institute.'

And now, I would like to warmly welcome Ministry Official Elsa Mergoville to the podium."

The Headmaster moved aside and a round of applause rang out as a small, fair-skinned woman stepped up to the podium. She had short, black hair, overdone makeup, and a sly, foxy face. She wore a maroon suit that didn't fit her at all.

"Thank you Headmaster." She began in a shrill voice, "And now, it is time for the reaping to begin!"

She made her way to the cauldron and took out her wand.

"We will begin with Ravenclaw House." She waved her wand over the cauldron and two papers popped out. Taking them in her perfectly manicured hands, she said, "The male tribute from Ravenclaw house is... 'Lorcan Scamander.'"

A slim, blonde boy looked wide-eyed and turned to gawk at his twin. _His_ name had just been called. In the audience of parents, Luna Scamander gripped her husband's hand tightly. She did not like that her son had just been picked.

Slowly, he made his way towards the podium and stood next to the Headmaster, still slightly shocked.

"Lovely." Chimed Elsa, "And the _female_ tribute from Ravenclaw House is... 'Penny Boot.'"

A twelve-year-old redhead with glasses and an upturned nose looked startled at her name being called. Quietly, she made her way to the podium and stood next to Lorcan.

Elsa continued to Hufflepuff house, where Bertie MacMillan and Abigail Longbottom were picked.

Slytherin house was next. The strange Ministry Official conjured two more papers and began, "The _male_ tribute from Slytherin house is... 'Vincent Goyle.'"

Vinnie looked up in shock. Scorpius let out an audible chuckle.

The large boy made a fist at the smaller one and then fumbled through the crowd to make his way onto the stage. He was _obviously_ not pleased.

"Fine, fine!" Shrieked Elsa excitedly, "Now, our _female_ tribute for Slytherin House will be..." She carefully opened the second piece of paper, "Lyra Malfoy."

Lyra's eyes went wide as saucers and her heart nearly stopped. She whipped her head around to find her brother.

'Go' he mouthed at her, a grin on his face.

She turned again to find her parent's faces in the audience. Her mother and father both smiled at her, and yet there was a slight concern in their eyes.

She gathered her courage. 'Remember, Lyra,' she thought, 'you _wanted _to be picked. How lucky you are!' She gulped, calmed her nerves as best she could, and slinked her way out of the Slytherin crowd, towards the stage, taking her place next to Vinnie. He scowled at her.

"You'll be fun to kill." He whispered, menacingly.

Lyra rolled her eyes. Immediately they landed on a familiar emerald gaze. Only it wasn't Albus'. It was his father's.

Harry Potter was _studying_ her, and it made her nervous. After a few moments his gaze moved elsewhere.

"And now, to finish the reaping, we move to the final house. Gryffindor." Chirped Elsa. She was far too happy a person. Conjuring the final two pieces of paper from the cauldron she began, "The male tribute from Gryffindor will be..." She carefully unwrapped the tiny piece of parchment. "Albus Potter."

At first it didn't register in Albus' head that his name had been called. But as soon as it hit him, he felt a bit queasy. He must have frozen because Rose had reached across a few of the students between them and yanked his arm. He looked at her.

"You've got to go stand up there." She whispered.

He felt like everything was moving in slow-motion. He glanced over at his parents. Harry stared back at him, a look of confidence and kindness in his eyes. His mother, Ginny, looked unnerved.

He took a step and tripped, half falling against a housemate in front of him.

"Sorry." He mumbled inaudibly. Several people were giggling at him.

He felt like he was walking like a newborn deer. Slowly he made his way to the front of the room and stood right next to Lyra. This was the closest he'd ever been to her. He was sure she would be able to feel the heat radiating off his body.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He caught her glance. He couldn't help a small grin from forming on his lips at her. She couldn't help that the corner of her mouth returned the smile. Her heart fluttered.

Suddenly another girl was standing next to him. Vanessa Wood had been reaped as the female Gryffindor tribute. The ceremony was complete. Now the training would begin.

* * *

A/N: Gah, I'm so excited to start their journey into these magical Hunger Games. I plan on adding a lot of details about their schoolmates. Did you notice any familiar last names, besides Longbottom? I hope everyone is enjoying the character of Lyra. I've always wanted to write a story about Draco's daughter. I just imagined she would be a fun character to invent.

Anyway, please review if you have the chance. Thanks!


	4. Arrival at the Facility

Thank you to those who have reviewed! Cookies for you!

* * *

The reaping had been a blur. Albus had not had the time to fully digest what had happened. He recalled that once the ceremony had finished, he and the other tributes had been whisked away into a small room right outside the Great Hall, to the applause of the entire crowd.

Then, after a few moments, their parents and siblings had been sent in to say their goodbyes.

Now the eight of them stood alone before the Headmaster, who was going on about something... Lord knows what. Albus wasn't paying attention.

He had barely registered his mother, father, brother, and sister coming in to say goodbye to him. He had barely even understood Scorpius Malfoy, who had approached him quietly and asked him to look after Lyra.

An odd request. Not that he wouldn't do it. Obviously.

Scorpius and Albus had known each other since first year. They'd never really talked, but had always been friendly if assigned to work together. He knew that the platinum haired boy was very close with his sister. They were like a pair of inseparable twins. He envied their relationship. He had always wanted a closeness like their's with his brother, James. He felt as though he only annoyed his older brother.

"Perfect. On to the Portkey!" Shouted the Headmaster, interrupting Albus' thoughts.

"W-what?" He whispered to Lorcan Scamander, who was standing next to him, "We're leaving NOW?"

"Yes..." Replied the blonde boy with a dazed expression, "Weren't you listening, Albus?"

"Well...I'm sort of...dizzy." Replied Albus, with a furrowed brow, "I admit, I've not been paying the closest attention."

Lorcan grinned at him, "I understand. The Headmaster wants us to be on our way immediately so as to prepare us for the tournament. We are headed to the Portkey, which will take us to the training center."

"Aren't we bringing anything?"

"Everything will be provided."

Albus didn't like how quickly this was moving along. He felt rushed and panicky. He looked towards Lyra, who had been staring at him, and flushed pink. She smiled a small smile at him.

As they filed out of the tiny room and made their way to the Headmaster's office, she found a way to walk next to him. He thought he might pass out when her arm brushed his. This was ridiculous. He'd barely spoken to her over the years. And yet his feelings for her were absolutely out of control. He had to get it together, for dignity's sake.

He glanced at her. She glanced back.

She didn't know why she was being so friendly with him. Normally she didn't have much to do with the Gryffindor students. Especially Potters or Weasleys. But she had always been attracted to those eyes of his. She also felt incredibly comfortable around him.

"Are you alright?" She whispered to him.

It was the first time he'd heard her speak to him in quite some time.

"Other than being terrified?" He whispered back.

"Are you really?" She replied.

He gulped, "I know it sounds stupid, and I hope you don't think me a coward, but yes." He said.

"Why?"

"Being stabbed through the stomach doesn't sound appealing to me, even if it won't be fatal." He said, sternly.

She contemplated this a moment. "I hadn't thought of that, honestly." She said, "But someone would have to catch you first."

"I'm not that fast on my feet."

"I'm sure you're underestimating yourself. I've seen you play Quidditch. You're athletic."

He smiled at this, "You've watched me?"

She felt a little embarrassed, "I've seen you when you've played Slytherin. You're quite good."

"Thank you." He whispered.

She grinned at him.

Suddenly, he noticed Goyle staring at them.

"Oy!" Goyle shouted, "Got yourself a boyfriend there Malfoy?"

Lyra ignored him. The other students in the group stared.

He continued, "And a **Potter** at that? Your parents will be proud, I'm sure."

Albus felt his skin get hot with anger.

"Better than a Goyle I'd say." He spat at the large boy, "I don't think there's enough brain cells in your lumpy head to pass to any offspring."

Vincent looked surprised. As did Lyra. Her smile reached from ear to ear.

Goyle snarled at the smaller boy, "You FILTHY little-"

"Children!" Shouted the Headmaster, "I want **no** fighting. If you haven't got anything nice to say then please keep your mouth tightly shut!"

"Or _what?_" shouted Goyle, enraged.

The Headmaster halted. Slowly he turned, his stern eyes upon the large Slytherin boy.

"100 points from Slytherin." He said, slowly.

Vinnie looked as though he'd been slapped across the face.

Lyra groaned.

Albus smiled and nudged her with his elbow. She cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a small grin.

* * *

The portkey inside the headmaster's office ended up being an old cane. At being touched, it whisked them away to a magnificent building at least twenty stories high. It's outside was made of smooth, gleaming metal. It was the only building located out in what looked like the middle of nowhere. Albus had no idea where they could be. Were they still in Great Britain? Out in the distance he noticed a large, dome-shaped building. He didn't give it much thought.

It looked like they were the first students to arrive.

"Come with me." Said Headmaster Durgis, "I will be showing you to your new common room and then you will be left in the care of Miss Elsa Mergoville. She is very excited to be the head of our school's tributes. She will give you further instruction and eventually you will be introduced to your other competitors in the training center."

They followed him into the building. The lobby was enormous and elaborate, made of metal, white gold, and silver. Huge black leather couches and other furniture sat before grandiose fireplaces. Random staff made their way around the lobby, cleaning, carrying paperwork, and other such things. The students made their way to one of the many glass elevators. It shot them up seven floors and exited them into a long, deep purple hallway.

They followed the Headmaster to a large set of black double-doors engraved with a silver 'H' in perfect cursive.

"Here is where you'll be for your two-week stay."

He opened the doors, revealing a very grand room.

It was strange, though, because it had an old, cozy feel. It seemed out-of-place with the rest of the building. It had warm, brick walls, dark wooden floors, and persian rugs scattered about. Comfy couches and chairs filled the space along with several large bookcases. Green, red, yellow, and blue streamers filled the room, presumably to represent each house. A large fireplace held a prominent position along the wall and had a beautiful Hogwarts tapestry hanging above it.

Two doors on either side of the room led to the boys and girls bedrooms, respectively.

It was almost as beautiful as Hogwarts, itself.

"I hope you feel at home here." Spoke the Headmaster. He smiled at all of them.

Suddenly, Elsa appeared from behind one of the doors.

"Oh good!" She chirped, "You're all here! Well, don't hesitate to check out your rooms. Girls to the right, boys to the left."

They all hesitated a bit, looking towards Headmaster Durgis for clearance. He nodded at them, making his way towards the exit.

"Well, don't be shy." She assured.

And so, they all made their way to their respective sides and opened the doors.

Each group came into a cozy hallway. Each hallway had four doors. One for each student. Each door had the student's name engraved on it in beautiful white gold cursive letters.

Albus opened his door and entered. His room was adorned in scarlet and gold, with a large four poster bed all to himself. It was stunningly beautiful. A dresser containing as many clothes as he could ever want sat across from his bed. He jumped into the satin sheets and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Across the way, Lyra had just entered her emerald and silver room. She was taken aback by it's beauty and began exploring.

The rooms had a small table and chair in each corner for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All you had to do was summon the dish you desired and it appeared. However, each student found it strange that they would be eating alone...

* * *

It was about ten o'clock at night. Lyra had eaten a delicious meal of pasta, salad, and buttered rolls. She had expected to be sleepy but couldn't get comfortable in her new bed. She was wide awake and _dying_ for some company. ...Did she _dare?_

She did dare. Something was pulling her to him.

She slipped out of bed, silent as a snake and tiptoed out of her room, across the common room floor, and to the entrance to the boys' rooms. She did NOT want to wake anyone.

She tried the boys' handle and, to her surprise, it was unlocked.

'What's the point in separating us if the doors aren't even locked?' She thought.

She cautiously approached _his_ door and knocked ever. so. gently.

No answer.

'He's probably asleep.' She thought. She was about to retreat when the door cracked open just the slightest bit.

"Lyra?" He whispered.

She reddened with embarrassment.

"Hey..." She whispered back.

"Are you okay?" He asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep. I'm really...lonely." She confessed. She felt very awkward at this point. Was this a mistake?

"Come in." He said, stifling a yawn.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded in response and opened the door wide enough for her to enter, then closed it behind her.

He was trying to appear cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was burning up. 'She's in my room. What in the bloody hell do I do?'

Lyra had already propped herself up on his giant four poster bed.

"This room is _beautiful._" She commented.

"Gryffindor colors." He said, sitting next to her.

"No, really?" She said with a sarcastic smile and a cocked brow.

He grinned stupidly, "Of course you would know that. I'm an idiot. But I'm still half asleep."

"...How can you sleep?" She asked.

In all honesty, he _hadn't_ been sleeping but for some reason he didn't want her to know that.

"Oh I love sleep!" He said, "Any chance to escape from my boring life is welcome at every opportunity!"

She laughed softly.

"Well," She said, "I can't sleep. I miss my friends. I miss my brother. I'm more and more nervous about this competition. I don't know how to fight."

"Neither do I." He said, "None of us know non-magical combat. Why would we?"

She shrugged. "What do you think the other tributes will be like?" She asked.

Albus thought for a moment. "I have no idea. I would assume they'll just be regular students, like us."

"I wouldn't call Vincent Goyle a **regular** student."

"Ha. I suppose you're right. ...Do you really think there are more idiots like him out there?" Albus said with a sly look.

Lyra grinned back and cocked her brow again, "I find it horrifying that such stupidity could exist in more than one person, but who knows."

They were silent for a moment and then Albus spoke.

"...Why doesn't he like you?"

Lyra became visibly uncomfortable at the question.

"Um...family history." She mumbled.

"Sorry." He replied, "Is it a touchy subject?"

"A bit." She said, looking down.

"It bothers you when people don't like you, doesn't it?" Said Albus.

"What?" She said, glancing up at him, "No. What would give you that impression?"

"It's...it's just a feeling I got from you. ...I'm the same way." He said, giving her a look of understanding.

She felt embarrassed again. "Oh...I didn't know I came across that way."

Awkward.

'Great.' Thought Albus, 'I've made her feel weird.'

"Sorry." He blurted out, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I would rather make you comfortable." Well that came out strange.

She grinned a bit. "You're a little socially awkward, aren't you?"

"Ouch." He said, laughing a bit. Could she see how red his cheeks were?

She giggled in return.

More silence.

"Your brother asked me to watch out for you." Albus blurted out absent-mindedly.

"What?" She looked startled.

"Uh." He panicked, "Yeah, I don't know why."

She furrowed her brow at him, "I don't need anyone taking care of me."

"I'm sure you don't." He replied.

She was silent. Her brow was furrowed and she was staring at her hands.

Suddenly she spoke, "I should get back to bed." She slid off the bed.

"Right. We should get some rest." Albus replied.

She turned to him, "Thank you for the chat."

"Any time." He said. He was still blushing.

After she had closed the door behind her he collapsed on the bed.

'Well, that could have gone better. ...I can't get over her. She's infectious. ...And she has no idea.' He thought.

* * *

A/N: I promise to update more regularly for those of you enjoying this. The next chapter will cover the training arena and the other tributes.

I thought I would also share what I picture Albus and Lyra to look like. Links the devart pics that have inspired me are on my profile! :)


End file.
